The light brought by darkness
by Texius Pixel
Summary: Intro: The story is set in Hyrule with my OC Tira (14 year old girl) and dark link. This fanfic is based of Ocarina of time so if you haven't played the game (at least past the water temple) you probably won't understand this. Also Hundreds of years have passed since the actual story. Hyrule is now a modern society.


Tira's P.O.V:

"Goodbye father, mother. How long will you be?" "Around seven hours. You should be fine. Make sure you study for your exams." "I will. Drive safely!" I watch as my parents drive away from the house as they depart for a visit to an old friend. We live quite far from most towns so it makes sense for them to be a long time. I drive to Kakariko should be around 2 hours maybe? We live quite close to Lake Hylia but our home is separated from the lake by a huge curtain of trees. Our home is also identical to the other six in this area. The breeze is so lovely today! I think I'll study outside today. I grab all of my books and head outside towards Lake Hylia. To be honest I've been there once... when I was little so I would love to go and see it again!

As the trees come to an end I finally reach the grass that surrounds the lake... or ditch I guess... I've never actually seen the lake full before. The lake dried up years ago... long before cameras were invented so the pictures are all paintings but still it looked so beautiful! Now it just looks like something has sucked all of the life straight from it. Demons like that only existed hundreds of years ago though... It's stupid to think that they would exist now though. All of that stuff is in the dark ages and Hylian wars and stuff but I don't know how it all really works. Ah! I'm spacing out again I need to study! I guess I'll study history first. At least I've actually been interested in that lately.

Ugh... wha? Oh goddess I fell asleep!? The side of my head is resting on the cold pages of my book. That's what I get for lying on my stomach while studying, and being the lazy scatterbrain that I am. I look out onto the ditch for a while and think but as I look something seems... amiss... so I walk up to the edge and stare out onto it. Wow! I can't believe I only just saw it! There's some weird looking entrance at the end of the ditch. I really want to go look at it but what if something happens? I need to be home when my parents get back but... oh screw it! My parents never let me do anything like this and I know they have good reason to but I need to be adventurous for once! Maybe it'll be a little fun to get into trouble for once. It's so deep though. No way am I _jumping_ down there! I adjust the belt on my skirt before I attempt to slide down.

The small heels on my boots cut through the dirt and gravel with ease as I slide down the edge of the huge, empty lake. As I slowly make my way down I look up at the sky. Wow not a cloud to be spotted, it's so clear! GAH! I end up stumbling down the rest of the way and fall face first onto the bottom of the ditch. My foot must have caught on a rock or something, I'm such a klutz! I quickly brush it off though and bolt straight towards the entrance far ahead of me.

When I get through the open doorway it's so dark! I can't see a thing! I can hear my footsteps splashing through small puddles of water on the ground. Suddenly the darkness of the tunnel fades away and a bluish toned wall appears with a ladder running up it. I don't hesitate and I start climbing it. When I finally get to the top I'm amazed because this place is absolutely beautiful! It's hard to think that a place like this was built into the side of a llaaaaAAAA-

Oof! Oh owowowowow... Ugh I didn't realise what I was doing, I kept walking and fell off the side of that platform. Lucky the bottom of this place has sand piling up everywhere. Aw man this place is so weird and now the entrance... or exit I suppose is all the way up there? Crap I have to find my way out of here. I walk around a bit and stumble across a weird looking object on the ground. It's pointed and triangular at one end, has a cylindrical body and has a handle with a button on it at the other end. Hang on a sec this must be a hookshot! I've been learning about different kinds of old Hylian weapons and tools lately. I could probably use this to get out of here. I see a grappling point above one platform to my left so I take aim at it. All of a sudden the chain springs out and I'm quickly hurled off to the platform. That was so cool! It hurt when I hit the wall but still!

My goddess, there are so many doors in this place! I've already walked through heaps and I'm pretty sure I'm lost... the hookshot has really helped me though. I walk up to another door and well... it's really... weird... well I mean it looks just like all the others but it feels different, like there's something just drawing me towards it. As I walk through the door it quickly locks behind me and... Wait am I outside again? This place... the sky is misty white and there's shallow water everywhere. It only just reaches my ankles. In the middle of the strange room there's a tree with a sword in front of it sticking out of the ground. As I walk towards it black, smoky clouds rise off from it. The blade is silver and it has a black hilt with a red gem in the middle. Now that I look more closely at it, it looks just like the master sword in my textbook... only this one's different in colour. I clasp the handle, pulling it out of the ground but as I do I immediately drop it and step back as I stare at what has appeared before me.

Fully clad in a black tunic, black boots, gloves and a peculiar black hat, also wearing white tights. He has gorgeous and striking silver skin. As he holds his head down, blinding white hair covers his face but I can just see two sparkling tears run down his cheek. His head lifts up at a snail's pace revealing darting red eyes but also a sweet smile with pointy teeth. He walks towards me slowly and embraces me with a tight hug, warm breath running past my ear whispering... "Th...Thankyou..."


End file.
